Herzklopfen
by Rebilein
Summary: Eine kleine ShônenAi Story über Beyblade. KOMPLETT!
1. Herzklopfen

**

Hi Leute!

**  
Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich so etwas einmal schreiben würde. Aber es hat Spaß gemacht. Vorallem das Pairing gefällt mir. *gg*  
  
_Disclaimer:_ Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser FF auch kein Geld.  
  
_Pairing:_ Findet es selbst heraus.^^  
  
_Erklärungen:_  
... Gedanken von Ray  
"..." Wörtliche Rede  
  
  
  


*~Herzklopfen~*

  
  
Ist das möglich? ... Nein, es kann ... nicht ... sein!!  
Ray schaute von Kennie auf Tyson, von Tyson auf Max. Alle vier saßen auf der Bank am Rande der Arena und schauten Kai beim Bladen zu. Rays Blick schweifte nun wieder zu Kai, der gerade die erste Runde gewonnen hatte.  
Es ... ist ... nicht ... möglich... Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus. "Ich geh kurz an die frische Luft," meinte Ray schließlich und verließ die Arena.  
"Hab ihr eine Ahnung was mit Ray los ist?" fragte Kennie die anderen beiden.  
"Nein, keine Ahnung," meinte Max und sah Ray hinterher. Auch Tyson wusste nicht, was mit ihm los war.  
  
Draußen angekommen suchte sich Ray ein stilles Plätzchen im Schatten unter den nahegelegenen Bäumen und starrte vor sich auf den Boden.  
"Es ist nicht wahr ...," murmelte er vor sich her, "es ist nicht wahr ..."  
Es kann nicht sein ... aber ... warum fühle ich dann so? ... Ich versteh es einfach nicht ... Warum er? ... Und nicht jemand anderes? ... Das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn! ... Er ... kann mich doch gar nicht wirklich leiden ... Also, warum ... er ...  
  
Inzwischen war Kais Match beendet. Er hatte natürlich den Sieg für die Bladebrakers geholt. Ohne eine Mine zu verziehen kam er zu den anderen. Als er merkte, dass Ray nicht da war, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Tyson bemerkte dies: "Ray ist draußen an der frischen Luft, wenn du ihn suchen solltest."  
"Danke," meinte Kai kühl wie immer und verließ ohne ein weiters Wort die Arena.  
  
Ray wusste nicht, wie lange er schon draußen saß. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht einmal merkte, wie plötzlich ein Schatten über ihm auftauchte.  
"Ray?"  
"Was?" Ray schrak zusammen und sah auf.  
Vor ihm stand Kai. In seinem Gesicht erkannte Besorgnis, was nicht gerade häufig vorkam. Langsam setzte er sich neben Ray auf die Parkbank und schaute in den Himmel.  
Ray kam es so vor, als würde sein Herz gleich zerspringen.  
"Schönes Wetter, nicht?" Kai wusste, dass das Blödsinn war, den er da gerade von sich gab, aber er wusste nicht, was er anderes sagen sollte. Auch sein Herz klopfte stark.  
"Hmm...," gab ihm Ray recht. Er wunderte sich, warum Kai auf einmal so nett zu ihm war.  
Es brach eine längere Pause an, in der niemand der beiden etwas sagten.  
  
Weiter entfernt kamen nun auch Kennie, Tyson und May aus der Arena.  
"Was meint ihr, sollten wir die beiden allein lassen?" fragte Max, als sie Ray und Kai unter den Bäumen entdeckt hatten.  
"Ja, ich denke, sie sollten sich endlich ihre Gefühle für den jeweils anderen eingestehen." meinte Kennie und ging mit den anderen beiden zum Hotel zurück.  
  
Kai und Ray saßen noch auf der Bank schweigend nebeneinander als es schon anfing zu dämmern.  
"Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam zurück zum Hotel. Meinst du nicht auch?" brach Ray leise das Schweigen.  
"Ja, bevor es noch ganz dunkel wird. Obwohl mir Dunkelheit nichts ausmachen würde." erwiderte Kai mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Verwundert blickte Ray Kai an.  
Hat er gerade wirklich gelächelt?  
"Ist was?" fragte Kai.  
"Ähm .... äh ... nein ... alles ok," stotterte Ray, von der Direktheit Kais etwas eingeschüchtert.  
  
Nach dieser wortreichen Unterhaltung blieben sie noch etwa zehn Minuten sitzen, bis sich Kai schließlich erhob und Ray fragend anblickte. Dieser erhob sich auch und so gingen sie langsam nebeneinander zum Hotel zurück. Dabei machten sie einen kleinen Umweg durch den Nahegelegenen Park.  
Plötzlich blieb Kai stehen. Überrascht blieb auch Ray stehen und drehte sich um, als Kai leise seinen Namen aussprach.  
"Ja?"  
Kais Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse, als er anfing zu reden.  
"Wir haben uns nie richtig verstanden ... aber ...,"verlegen schaute Kai Ray an, "ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich nichts gegen dich habe." Er holte tief Luft und sprach dann, so ruhig er nur konnte, weiter: "Um ehrlich zu sein ... habe ich dich sogar sehr gern. Nein ... ich habe ... mich ... in dich VERLIEBT!!"  
Ray, immer noch total überrascht, machte einen Schritt auf Kai zu und nahm ihn sachte in den Arm. Tränen des Glücks rannen über seine Wangen.  
Dann murmelte er leise: "Ich liebe dich auch, Kai..."  
Vorsichtig hob Ray Kais Kopf und küsste ihn. Für einen Augenblick war nur noch das synchrone Herzklopfen der beiden Verliebten zu hören.  
  
  
  
So, das war sie. Naja, nicht sehr gut, aber mir gefällt es. Würde mich über ein paar Kommis sehr freuen.  
Eure Sora @---- 


	2. Epilog

**Hi!**

  
So, ein kurzer Epilog folgt nun auf dem Fuße.^^  
  
  
  


Epilog

  
  
Nachdem sich die beiden endlich voneinander gelöst hatten, gingen sie nun noch langsamer als zuvor und Hand in Hand zurück zum Hotel.  
Dort angekommen wurden sie von Kennie in die Suite gelassen, da die anderen beiden schon in ihren Zimmern schliefen. Max war zu erschöpft vom Beyblade-Turnier und Tyson hatte sich mal wieder zu voll gefressen (*gg*). Kennie grinste sie an, sagte aber kein Wort und ging auch zu Bett.  
  
Nachdem sich Kai und Ray geduscht hatten (einzeln und jeder für sich, versteht sich ^^"), legten sie sich in Kais Bett.  
Arm in Arm schliefen sie ein und wurden am Morgen von dem Vogelgezwitscher, das durch das offene Fenster drang, geweckt.  
  
Da die anderen schon längst aufgestanden waren, gingen die beiden hinunter, um mit den anderen zu frühstücken.  
Die grinsten von einem Ohr zum andern, als Kai und Ray am Tisch erschienen.  
Dieses Grinsen regte in Kai einen leisen Verdacht.  
"Ihr habt es gewusst, nicht wahr?" er versuchte verärgert zu klingen, schaffte es jedoch nicht.  
"Natürlich haben wir es gewusst," meinte Tyson ruhig und grinste immer noch weiter, "man hat es euch angesehen und zwar schon seit ein paar Wochen. Es hat mich gewundert, dass ihr es so lange ohne einander ausgehalten habt."  
Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Als Max und Kennie den Grund sahen, stimmten sie mit ein. Kai und Ray waren rot geworden wie zwei reife Tomaten.  
Dann fielen sie auch in das Lachen ein.  
Nachdem sich wieder alle beruhigt hatten, machten sie sich endlich über ihr Frühstück her.  
  
  


*~Ende~*


End file.
